Mehedi Hasan
Not to be confused with Mahedi Hasan; Mehedi Hasan Rana; Mehedi Maruf; or Mehedi Hasan (b2002). | birth_place = Khulna, Bangladesh | nickname = Miraz | heightft = 5 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Bowling All-rounder | heightinch = 7 | country = Bangladesh | international = true | internationalspan = 2016–present | testcap = 80 | testdebutagainst = England | testdebutdate = 20 October | testdebutyear = 2016 | lasttestdate = 5 September | lasttestyear = 2019 | lasttestagainst = Afghanistan | odidebutdate = 25 March | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = Sri Lanka | odicap = 123 | lastodidate = 31 July | lastodiyear = 2019 | lastodiagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 57 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Idebutdate = 6 April | T20Idebutyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = West Indies | lastT20Idate = 22 December | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | club1 = Kalabagan | year1 = 2014–present | year2 = 2015–present | club2 = Khulna Division | year3 = 2016–present | club3 = Rajshahi Kings | year4 = 2017–present | club4 = Trinbago Knight Riders | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | column2 = ODI | column3 = T20I | column4 = FC | matches1 = 19 | matches2 = 33 | matches3 = 13 | matches4 = 32 | runs1 = 554 | runs2 = 321 | runs3 = 94 | runs4 = 1,093 | bat avg1 = 18.46 | bat avg2 = 18.88 | bat avg3 = 10.44 | bat avg4 = 25.41 | 100s/50s1 = 0/2 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | 100s/50s4 = 0/7 | top score1 = 68* | top score2 = 51 | top score3 = 19* | top score4 = 80 | deliveries1 = 4,903 | deliveries2 = 1,681 | deliveries3 = 216 | deliveries4 = 7,633 | wickets1 = 86 | wickets2 = 34 | wickets3 = 4 | wickets4 = 137 | bowl avg1 = 31.95 | bowl avg2 = 37.85 | bowl avg3 = 82.50 | bowl avg4 = 27.91 | fivefor1 = 7 | fivefor2 = 0 | fivefor3 = 0 | fivefor4 = 11 | tenfor1 = 2 | tenfor2 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | tenfor4 = 4 | best bowling1 = 7/58 | best bowling2 = 4/29 | best bowling3 = 2/31 | best bowling4 = 7/24 | catches/stumpings1 = 17/– | catches/stumpings2 = 8/– | catches/stumpings3 = 7/– | catches/stumpings4 = 27/– | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/629063.html ESPN Cricinfo | date = 5 September | year = 2019 }} Mehidy Hasan Miraz (born 25 October 1997) is an international Bangladeshi cricketer, who plays Tests and One Day Internationals (ODIs) for Bangladesh. A bowling-all-rounder, he is a right-handed batsman and a right-arm off break bowler. In November 2018, against the West Indies, he took the best match figures for a Bangladesh bowler in a Test match. External links * Category:1997 births Category:Living people Category:Bangladeshi cricketers Category:Bangladesh Test cricketers Category:Bangladesh One Day International cricketers Category:Bangladesh Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers who have taken five wickets on Test debut Category:Cricketers